Harry or Sesshomaru
by justsomerandomperson
Summary: Kagome, a newly found Miko is going to Hogwarts, and guess what? She is the daughter of the Lord and Lady of the centeral lands. Kagome's mother is the lady of the northern and southern land. Her father of the eastern and western lands. Her grandfather...


Hey guys! It's **cool yo **and I'm starting a fanfic for the first time! I hope you like it. It's called _**Harry or Sesshomaru.**_ _(I will change the tittle later)_ There is going to be a lot of OOCness in this fic There will be Kag/Sess and Kag/Har moments in this fic but major Kag/Sess-ness

"Talking" 'Thoughts' _(authur's notes) __"Bashful talking"_

Chapter one: They meet for the first time.

"KAGOME! GET YOU ASS DOWN HERE NOW!!!" Kikyo Kagome's sister yelled up to her.

"SHUT UP KIKYO!!! GO TO DAD AND BITCH TO HIM FOR RIGHT NOW!!! AND IF ITS ABOUT SCHOOL I DON'T REALLY CARE ANYMORE!!! AND BESIDES I AM A FAMOUS SINGER SO DON'T TELL ME WHAT I'M SPOSED TO DO BITCH!!!" Kagome yelled at her sister thinking she wasn't right next to her door... but she was.

"Kagome, I don't really care about your 'Singer' tittle anymore so MOVE AND GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!!!"

"KAGOME!!! Phone for you!" Kagome's mother called up stairs to her youngest daughter not knowing that she interupted another shouting match.

"MOM!!! I AM YELLING AT KIKYO RIGHT NOW!!! TELL WHOEVER IT IS TO CALL LATER!!" Kagome shouted over her sister's ranting on and on about something or another. _(I don't care about what it is but its something that she doesn't like that can be a lot of things)_

"But its your grandfather!" Her mom yelled up the stairs.

"Okay mom i'll be right down!" She ran down the stairs at a high speed a human could not usually go. Her father would be proud of her. "Hey Grandpa Dumbledore! You haven't called in a while. How are you?"

"Kagome, I need you to come to Hogwarts this year so that you can learn how to use magic and take over for me whenever I might die" Dumbledore said to his grand daughter and hung up before anyone could see him uesing a phone in the magical world.

Kagome looks at the phone and after a few sconds she screams "MOM!!! CAN I GO TO HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDARY? _I really want to go"_

Kagoem's mom smiled at her daughter. "Of course you can, just don't tell your sister about any of this. Okay?"

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. "Thank you mom! You are THE best mother in the WORLD!!!"

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

'So this... is Hogwarts? Its... amazing???' Kagome thought. "Is this place a castle or something? If so its the smallest castle I've ever seen." Kagome stated, trying to sound like she cared, but she sounded really cold, so cold that a certain ice prince has an eye out for her_.(Yes Sesshomaru is in this fanfic. Even though it might not fit for you it fits for me)_ Sesshomaru then walked away. "Whatever I don't care atleast I don't have to worry about how I look in this school, or even how I act."

_(You can imagen her wearing anything besides the school robes because she is the headmaster's grand daughter)_ "Hey! Aren't you the headmaster's grand daughter?!?"

This caught her off guard. She didn't know that her grandpa was Hogwarts headmaster. "Umm, no, no, I don't think so, no."

"Well, I think she is not worth my time, even if she were the headmaster's grand daughter. Hes a bloke." Some guy said to her.

"Well, your one to what is up with the whitish/blond hair. It makes you look stupid, moronic, and unimportant. It looks like you bleached your hair. You know, something a MUDBLOOD would do! Oh, and by the way, YOU shouldn't be talking shit about THIS GIRL!" Kagome yelled at some blond kid.

"Well, I'm not a mudblood-" but he was cut off by Kagome yelling.

"Yeah, riiiiight. Sure, sure you are. Or, you could just be saying that. I don't care one bit unless its the last one then yes! Otherwise I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!!! BITCH!!!" _(That sounds like something my sister would say. But it works for the story, so, yeah)_

"OOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!" "Malfoy just got DISSED!!!" All the people around Kagome and the blond haired boy said and laughed

"What is going on here!?!"

"The new chick just burnt Malfoy! Not physicaly of course. But deffinatly emotionally and mentally! It was awsome!" Some random kid praised

"Headmaster!?! What are you doing here!?! I thought that you had paper word to do?"Some boy with a lightning bolt scar and glasses asked.

But the headmaster wasn't listening to the boy. Instead he was looking right a his grand daughter in the eyes."Grandpa? You never told me you were the headmaster of Hogwarts." (Sigh) "I guess that i'm not that important in your life so i'll just go." She starts walking away with a smirk that dissapered and then fake tears began to form in her eyes. _(In this fanfic you will be looking into her acting side. Here is just a small part of it. A very-very small part.)_

"Kagome, I didn't have the time to stop by your house at all. And I couldn't contact you and your mom after. I'm sorry I made you feel unimportant grand daughter."

"I knew that you were the headmaster's grand daughter! VICTORY!!!" Some guy named Fred said while his youngest brother Ron told him to "SHUT UP!!!"

SkippingSkippingSkippingSkippingSkippingSkippingSkippingSkippingSkippingSkipping

Before the feast Sesshomaru wanted to talk to Kagome alone, just the two of them... not going to end well. She went along with him and he pinned her up to the wall. She couldn't escape."Sesshomaru? What are you doing?"

"Just shut up and kiss me back when I kiss you."

"Theres no way in hell I will kiss you."

"Yes you will." He ordered.

"Get off of me." I said.

"Not untill you kiss me."

"Fuck you!"_(Language! lol)_

"I plan to."

"Just please get off of me."

"No, I don't think I'm going to."

"Please."

"Not untill you kiss me." She then kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Okay, there. Now let me go."

"I ment a **kiss.**" He leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. She found her self kissing back, and she couldn't help it. What kind of straight girl would deny him a kiss? He let her go but she didn't move. He tounge ran over her bottom lip asking for entrance. She complied letting him explore her mouth. She felt herself growing hot and wanting more than just a kiss. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Its Professor McGonagall. I am here to get you two before the feast starts, and before you do anything to Kagome that the headmaster won't like to be done to his grand daughter."

"I didn't know you were the Headmaster's grand daughter. You should have told me Kagome." Sesshomaru wispered in Kagome's ear that sent chills up and down her spine.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I just couldn't think, and you wouldn't let me go. I got lost... I..." Kagome was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"Its okay Kagome. I forgive you." Sesshomaru said.

"Its time to go." Professor McGonagall yelled not too loud or too soft for them to hear her.

SkippingSkippingSkippingSkippingSkippingSkippingSkippingSkippingSkippingSkipping

Kagome was called up to get sorted. Sesshomaru was in Slytherin while Kagome wanted to go in Gryffindor and Slytherin. She just couldn't choose.

Kagome was called up to be sorted. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on top of her head. Kagome then heard a voice run through the dinning room.

"Hmm, it looks like we have the great Dumbledore's granddaughter joining us today. Well, you are a good candidate for Gryffindor, but you are really sly and cunning. A naturally born acter." She smiled with a smug look on her face. "Yes, you also have plenty of intellegence unsurpassed by others, even the teachers. It will be hard for them to teach you anything you need to learn that you don't know already. And lastly, you have a major amount of courage. It will be hard to frighten or scare you to do anything. The house I am putting you in is..."

Silence rang through the room. Everyone held there breath, hoping she would be in there house._(Some of you might hate me for this, but please bear with me!)_

"SLYTHERIN!!!" All the students from the other houses gasped. Each and everyone of the teachers were shocked. Kagome was happy, and so was her grandfather. The Slytherin house burst into applause as Professor McGonagall took the sorting hat off her head. She walked proudly past the Gryffindor table to her house's table. She sat down right next to Sesshomaru. Her grandfather stood up and made a little speach and then food filled the table. Everyone began eating. Eachother house still angry the she wasn't placed with them.

_____________________________________________

End

A/N: Hey, I remade the story because it was a little too, fast. Thanks to all who reviewed! It helped to make the story even better. Please review telling me if you liked it or not! Thanks!


End file.
